Nimfadora Tonks i tajemniczy wielbiciel
by Dagulec
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! Kiedy Nimfadora Tonks zaczyna otrzymywać tajemnicze listy i prezenty, musi dokonać wyboru pomiędzy osobą, w której się zadurzyła i nieznajomym, zabiegającym o jej względy. Post-war. Oneshot. Rating zgodny z ratingiem oryginału.


Zamieszczany tutaj tekst jest TŁUMACZENIEM. I own nothing.

Zainteresowanych oryginałem odsyłam:net/s/7383663/1/Nymphadora_Tonks_the_Secret_Admirer

Tytuł: Nymphadora Tonks & the Secret Admirer

Autor: chelseyb1010

Zgoda: jest

Beta: Mit

_**Nimfadora Tonks i tajemniczy wielbiciel**_

W wieku dwudziestu dziewięciu lat Nimfadora Tonks przeszła już tyle, że doświadczenia miała za trójkę czy może nawet czwórkę ludzi w swoim wieku.

Weteran wojenny? Odfajkowane. Oby po raz pierwszy i ostatni.

Ciągłe ocieranie się o śmierć? Odfajkowane. W gruncie rzeczy, to całkiem oczywiste. Wystarczy popatrzeć na punkt powyżej.

Dynamicznie rozwijająca się kariera? Odfajkowane. Jej udział w drugiej wojnie czarodziejów pociągnął za sobą pierwszy awans, a potem kolejny i kolejny. Obecnie posiadała swoje własne biuro, cudownie prywatny kąt. Nie można było tego powiedzieć o większości pracowników Ministerstwa.

Małżeństwo? Odfajkowane. Nic nie zbliża dwóch ludzi lepiej niż wojna.

Rozwód? Odfajkowane. I nic nie uświadamia im, że nie mają ze sobą nic wspólnego, lepiej niż okres pokoju.

Kompletnie niewłaściwe i oparte na fizycznym pociągu zadurzenie w młodszym o siedem lat partnerze, który w dodatku zachowuje się, jakby uważał ją wyłącznie za bliską przyjaciółkę oraz kogoś w stylu szefa? Eee… Odfajkowane.

I naprawdę, Tonks była przekonana, że powinna sobie odpuścić. Rozważała wszystkie za i przeciw, udając, że przegląda raport leżący przed nią na biurku. Czy nie przerabiała już podobnego scenariusza, zawierającego związek poprzedzony długim uganianiem się za facetem? Starała się zdobyć Remusa przez ponad rok i kiedy w końcu jej się to udało, nie cieszyła się za długo swoim zwycięstwem. Ledwo się obejrzała, a podpisywali papiery rozwodowe. Oczywiście, była to też nauczka na przyszłość – zanim pogna przed ołtarz, powinna najpierw pójść na jedną czy dwie randki (i słuchać się matki, co Andromeda przypominała jej przy każdej możliwej okazji). Niemniej, wyglądało na to, że ich romans karmił się poczuciem ciągłego zagrożenia, utratą przyjaciół i bliskością śmierci.

A mimo wszystko nagle znalazła się bardzo podobnej sytuacji. Z tą różnicą, że tym razem nie angażowała się w żadne szaleńcze gonitwy. Nie, tym razem żywiła się silnym, pochłaniającym wszystko inne zadurzeniem, na co dzień skrywanym w jakimś zakamarku umysłu. Jednocześnie z dużą dozą ostrożności utrzymywała pozory na wpół profesjonalnego i na wpół przyjacielskiego stosunku. Tym razem nie zamierzała się za nikim uganiać.

Dawna Tonks zaprosiłaby go na randkę pod wpływem impulsu lub nawet zwyczajnie wepchnęła go po pracy do swojego biura i skoczyła od razu na głęboką wodę. I chociaż przełamanie lodów w ten sposób wydawałoby się jej kiedyś całkiem niezłym rozwiązaniem, nie zmieniało to faktów, a te były bezlitosne. Rozwiodła się w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat. Była wypalona i nie zamierzała igrać z ogniem ponownie, przynajmniej nie dopóki nie otrzyma żadnych jednoznacznych sygnałów. Szukał jej wzrokiem w ministerialnej stołówce i było to jakimś znakiem, ale jego kompletnie przyjacielski i pozbawiony wszelkich oznak flirtu uśmiech już nie.

To wcale nie tak, że nie czekała na sygnał. Gdyby zachęcił ją w jakikolwiek sposób, skorzystałaby natychmiast z okazji i trzymała go zawsze przy sobie jak goblin galeony. Dokładnie pamiętała chwilę, w której Harry Potter sprawił, że jej serce zaczęło bić w rytmie staccato i wcale nie zamierzało zwolnić.

Ona i Harry zbliżyli się do siebie w czasie treningu aurorskiego. Podczas wieczorów spędzanych razem z gromadką Weasleyów i ich wspólnej pracy ciągle widziała go jako współpracownika i przyjaciela, a jemu najwyraźniej to odpowiadało. Tuż przed zdaniem przez niego egzaminów odgórnie przydzielono jej nowego pracownika, którym miała się zaopiekować i oboje byli miło zdziwieni, kiedy okazał się nim właśnie on.

Wyruszyli na swoją pierwszą całkowicie samodzielną misję, rutynowe śledztwo kryjówki sporej grupy nastolatków, którzy dopiero co skończyli Hogwart i uważali się za następców śmierciożerców. Skradali się po otwartym terenie pośrodku niczego, starając się uniknąć strażników i pułapek przed budynkiem, który był ich celem. Tonks przedzierała się przez zarośla, kiedy Harry nagle złapał ją za ramię i pociągnął do tyłu, dłonią zasłaniając jej usta, żeby nie krzyczała. Później dowiedziała się, że gdyby nie jego interwencja, nadepnęłaby węża, o czym naturalnie wiedzieć nie mogła. Wiedziała za to, że ramię Harry'ego trzyma ją pewnie, a jego gorący oddech podnosi jej wszystkie włoski na karku. Niewiele brakowało do tego, żeby roztopiła się w jego objęciach. W ciągu pozostałej części ich misji (z której większość, na nieszczęście dla Harry'ego, spędzili w namiocie), musiała używać wszystkich swoich metamorficznych zdolności do powstrzymywania zdradliwych rumieńców.

Harry Potter nie był już piętnastolatkiem.

Po wojnie nabrał ciała i zmężniał, a jego barki poszerzyły się. Na całe szczęście nie wyglądał na napakowanego, pozostał szczupły i harmonijnie zbudowany. Urósł wystarczająco, żeby można go było nazwać wysokim, choć zdecydowanie nie był tak tyczkowaty jak Ron czy Bill. Dodatkowo nie miał oporów przed zdejmowaniem koszuli w jej obecności, a więc naturalnie zauważyła, że jego mięśnie brzucha są delikatnie zaznaczone, a na klatce piersiowej ma przyjemną dla oczu kępkę ciemnych włosów, zwężającą się w dół do cienkiej linii, która prowadzi pomiędzy cudowne mięśnie o kształcie litery V, gdzie…

Tonks potrząsnęła głową, starając się wydostać swój umysł z tego kanału. Od jakiegoś czasu nie mogła nawet _myśleć_ o Harrym, nie nakręcając się przy tym jednocześnie. Ostatnio rozpraszała się tak łatwo, kiedy miała jakieś siedemnaście lat i uprawiała seks z Charlie'em Weasleyem, jakby któreś z nich mogło za chwilę zginąć. Ale już dawno z tego wyrosła. Niedługo będzie miała na karku trzydziestkę (_o, Boże_)_. _Poza tym, przyjaźń oraz notoryczne przekomarzanki miały się całkiem dobrze po tym roku partnerstwa, a Harry ani razu nie zasugerował, że jest zainteresowany czymś więcej. Nawet kiedy towarzyszył jej na różnych balach ministerialnych, a robił to praktycznie zawsze, tłumacząc, że lepiej bawi się z nią niż na jakiejś koszmarnej randce. I, na Merlina, tortury takie jak ta powinny być prawnie zakazane. Przynosił jej kwiaty, grzecznie komplementował sukienkę i był tak blisko niej (zdecydowanie _zbyt_ blisko, nie żeby jej to przeszkadzało), kiedy tańczyli. Mogła wtedy myśleć tylko o tym, jak bardzo podobają jej się te zmierzwione włosy i że chciałaby ich dotknąć, kiedy potrząsał głową w rytm muzyki…

- Przesyłka dla niejakiej N. Tonks.

Podskoczyła. Diabeł we własnej osobie stał w drzwiach jej biura, szczerząc się niczym dziecko po pierwszej wizycie w sklepie Zonka. W ręce trzymał ogromny wielokolorowy bukiet.

- Co tam, Harry? Eee… a co to jest?

Wzruszył ramionami, wręczając jej kwiaty.

- Alice poprosiła, żebym ci to wręczył. Powiedziała, że chwilę temu dostarczył je ktoś z Magicznych Kwiatów Abbot.

Tonks przyjęła bukiet z mieszanką zaciekawienia i zagubienia. Niepewnie uniosła brew.

- Dla najpiękniejszego metamorfomaga, jakiego znam. Te kwiaty są prawie tak barwne jak ty. Podpisane, twój tajemniczy wielbiciel – przeczytała kartkę, dołączoną do bukietu. – Tajemniczy adorator? To jakiś żart?

Harry usadowił się wygodnie na jej krześle, wspierając głowę na rękach.

- Dziewczynom chyba podobają się takie rzeczy, no nie?

Tonks machnięciem różdżki wyczarowała wazon i umieściła w nim kwiaty.

- _Aguamenti_ _._ Tak mi się wydaje. Nie jestem pewna, czy to bardziej słodkie, czy stalkerskie. – Próbowała powstrzymać uśmiech, choć jej próżność została mile połechtana. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, kto to mógłby wysłać mi coś takiego.

- Chyba wiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – skomentował Harry. – Facet zamierza zalecać się do ciebie prezentami i listami, póki nie będziesz zakochana na tyle szaleńczo, aby nie zwracać uwagi na jego posturę wieloryba, sześćdziesiątkę na karku, żółte zęby ani plamy wątrobowe.

- Och, zamknij się, Harry – rzuciła mu częściowo mordercze, a częściowo rozbawione spojrzenie. Nagle przeszedł ją dreszcz. – A co jeśli to, eeee, prawda?

- Cóż, będziesz musiała poczekać, żeby się o tym przekonać – odparł beztrosko. – A tak swoją drogą, mam zamiar wyciągnąć cię dzisiaj do kina. Grają nowy horror i pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy go razem obejrzeć.

Tonks stłumiła westchnienie. Ona i Harry zazwyczaj wychodzili gdzieś razem po pracy. I chociaż uwielbiała jego towarzystwo, była całkowicie świadoma, że ich wypady do kina czy pubu nie są niczym więcej niż spotkaniami dwóch przyjaciół. Ba, istniała nawet koszmarna możliwość otrzymania statusu „prawie siostry" w dość bliskiej przyszłości. Ech.

- A gdybym miała randkę?

- A masz? – zapytał Harry. Ton jego głosu wcale się nie zmienił, a w spojrzeniu nie dostrzegła nawet śladu zazdrości.

- Nie – przyznała. Mogłabym, chciała dodać, ale powstrzymała się. Oczywiście, miała swego czasu potrzebę wyszalenia się, związaną z rozwodem. Jednak kiedy wreszcie jej przeszło, zaczęła oszczędnie rozporządzać swoim czasem. Otrzymywała całkiem niezłe propozycje, ale nie chciała randkować dla samego randkowania. Miała wystarczająco przyjaciół, żeby nie spędzać większości wieczorów samotnie, a kiedy już jakiś się trafił, to cóż, potrafiła zająć się sama sobą. W zabiciu czasu pomagały jej liczne fantazje, składające się w dużej mierze z okularów o okrągłych oprawkach, zielonych oczu i osamotnionych plaż. – A ty? Dziewczyny wręcz ustawiają się w kolejce, żeby się z tobą umówić.

Harry spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

- Nie ze mną, z Harrym. Robią to, żeby…

- Umówić się z chrzanionym Harrym Potterem, wiem – dokończyła.

Dzięki niech będą Merlinowi, że Harry nie stał się playboyem po zakończeniu wojny. Przewidywali to właściwie wszyscy, ale ku ich zdumieniu rola ta przypadła Ronowi. Od kiedy rozstał się z Hermioną, przyprowadzał do Nory dziewczynę po dziewczynie. Jednak Harry w kilka tygodni po zerwaniu z Ginny (co ciekawe, jedyną przedwojenną parą wśród jej znajomych byli Bill i Fleur) zrozumiał, że większość dziewczyn chce się umawiać z – jak to sam określał – chrzanionym Harrym Potterem. Chłopcem, Który Przeżył, Wybrańcem, Zwycięzcą, Zbawcą Magicznego Świata, Człowiekiem, Który Pokonał Voldemorta i Najlepszym Kawalerem Do Wzięcia Według Rankingów Magazynu „Czarownica". Niewiele z nich chciało tylko i wyłącznie Harry'ego. A jedną z nich była Tonks.

- Taa, jasne – zgodziła się, jako że znała co najmniej jedną kobietę, która wolała Harry'ego od Harry'ego Pottera. – Wstąpisz do mnie przed filmem? Zrobię curry.

Harry przytaknął. Kiedy wychodził z jej biura, Tonks nie mogła się powstrzymać i zerknęła na niego. Musiał kupić te spodnie niedawno, gdyż były o wiele bardziej obcisłe niż te, które zazwyczaj nosił i podkreślały kształt jego nieziemskiego tyłka. Niemniej, jej ręce pasowałyby do niego o niebo lepiej, szczególnie gdyby…

_Tonks, powstrzymaj się przed wrzaśnięciem na samą siebie i swoją niemożliwą wyobraźnię._

…

Tonks naprawdę sądziła, że bukiet i dołączony do nich bilecik to tylko głupi żart. Zawieruszyła gdzieś karteczkę, a kwiaty trzymała na biurku, dopóki nie zwiędły. Kiedy Alice zapytała o nie, odparła, że to spóźniony prezent urodzinowy od wujka. Potem kompletnie zapomniała o całej sprawie.

A przynajmniej aż do chwili, w której wróciła do swojego biura pewnego późnego piątkowego popołudnia, mokra od potu i zmęczona przydługim treningiem z Harrym. Nie potrafiła nie wyobrażać sobie jego apetycznego ciała, spoconego z zupełnie innego powodu…

- Nie, wcale nie! – sprzeciwił się Harry, przytrzymując jej drzwi.

- Robisz to za każdym razem – zaprotestowała. – Transmitujesz to prosto do mojej głowy. W twoim oku pojawia się _ten_ błysk, a ja po prostu _wiem_ , co zaraz zrobisz.

- Wcale nie. Po prostu daję ci fory.

Tonks wybuchła śmiechem.

- Nie możesz po prostu przyznać, że cię pokonałam? I że wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera rozłożyła na łopatki całkiem przeciętna kobieta?

_A gdyby tak jeszcze został przez chwilę w tej pozycji…_

- O tobie, moja kochana Tonks, można powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale z całą pewnością nie to, że jesteś przeciętna. – powiedział Harry beztrosko, a mimo to miała problemy z zaczerpnięciem oddechu. Zanim zdążyła coś odpowiedzieć, zerknął jej nad ramieniem i zmarszczył czoło. – A co to takiego?

Tonks obróciła się i uniosła brwi. Na jej biurku, najniewinniej w świecie, leżał bukiet różowych goździków, z którego wystawała biała koperta. Na żądanie Harry'ego przeczytała list na głos.

- Na górze róże, na dole fiołki, goździki są nudne, ale jesteś różowym aniołkiem. Z poważaniem, twój tajemniczy wielbiciel.

- A więc zaatakował po raz kolejny – stwierdził Harry, a w jego głosie wyraźnie usłyszała zadowolenie. – Najwyraźniej zrobiłaś wrażenie na jakimś rozwijającym się poecie.

Tonks nie mogła ukryć rumieńca, który pokrył jej policzki.

- To wcale nie jest śmieszne, Harry. Ktoś mnie śledzi.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

- Nie, nikt cię nie śledzi. A przynajmniej nie szpieguje cię w kuchni, kiedy tańczysz w swoich ulubionych satynowych figach. Ten facet dał ci w prezencie swoją pracę, coś bardzo osobistego.

- Więc dlaczego nie przyszedł tutaj, jak trzeba, i nie zapytał, czy się z nim umówię? Lubię facetów z jajami.

- Być może boi się, że go odrzucisz. Albo że twój eks, wilkołak, rozerwie go na strzępy?

- Jeśli taki jest powód, to już mi się ten facet nie podoba – odparła. – Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić Remusa raniącego kogokolwiek. Nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy, no, może mówiąc jej, że nie jest dla niej wystarczająco dobry. Poza tym nadal świetnie dogadujemy się jako przyjaciele.

Harry zamyślił się.

- W sumie, kto to mógłby być? – zamyślił się Harry. Po chwili pstryknął palcami z tryumfalnym uśmiechem. – Bell! To musi być on. Był prefektem w Hogwarcie, więc jest wystarczająco inteligentny, raczej nieśmiały, no i całkiem niedawno widziałem, jak gapi się na twój tyłek.

Tonks skrzywiła się. Nie wiedziała, co bardziej jej się nie podoba: pomysł umówienia się z takim facetem czy obojętność Harry'ego wobec zachowania Bella.

- Drań. Mam nadzieję, że przekląłeś go za to porządnie.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

- Oczywiście, nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć. Mając dostęp do mojego umysłu poprzez ten swój dziwny transfer, z pewnością wiesz, że potrafię całkiem nieźle posługiwać się różdżką.

_Założę się, Harry._

- Jestem o tym przekonana.

- A tak właściwie to co zamierzasz zrobić z tym facetem?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Będę przyjmować jego prezenty, przynajmniej póki pozostaną nieszkodliwe. I wykorzystam wszystkie możliwe środki, żeby dowiedzieć się, kto za tym stoi – dodała z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

…

Podarunki od osoby, która sama siebie nazywała „tajemniczym wielbicielem", pojawiały się coraz częściej. Ku swojej uldze, zawsze zdążała je znaleźć i schować, zanim wścibskie sekretarki zajrzały do jej biura. Prezenty stawały się coraz bardziej intymne, co wprawiało ją w zakłopotanie. Zaczęło się od buteleczki perfum, których często używała, potem dostała swoją ulubioną czekoladę z Miodowego Królestwa, a także butelkę cudownego, mugolskego wina. Podarki przeplatały się z bukietami kwiatów, do których zawsze dołączona była karteczka z krótkim, słodkim wierszykiem albo notką.

Tonks postanowiła wykorzystać swoje zdolności detektywistyczne, nie takie znowu najgorsze i dodatkowo wyostrzone w czasie pracy na posadzie aurora. Poprosiła Alice, recepcjonistkę, o listę osób obecnych w biurze, kiedy dostarczano prezenty i drugą, zawierającą nazwiska wszystkich pracowników Magicznych Kwiatów Abbot, a także o dane ludzi transportujących przesyłki. W każdym przypadku zderzała się z murem, przez który nie mogła przebić – Gringott. Dostawy kwiatów i przesyłki zamawiano za pośrednictwem sowiej poczty i opłacano pieniędzmi ze skrytki, a gobliny odmawiały jej podania jakichkolwiek informacji na temat numeru i właściciela.

Wrząc z frustracji, Tonks przeanalizowała szczegółowo same podarunki. Rzuciła na każdy z nich wszystkie zaklęcia ujawniające, jakie tylko przyszło jej na myśl, a nawet poszła z nimi do Niewymownego. Jak przystało na uczennicę Szalonookiego Moody'ego, księcia paranoi, upewniała się, że przetestowała wszystko, a następnie powtórzyła całą procedurę jeszcze raz. Nie dało jej to za wiele. Czary ujawniające były irytująco bezużyteczne, a przedmioty w zupełności czyste. Ale przynajmniej okazało się, że w biurze także może przydać się stała czujność. Harry obserwował jej wysiłki, a jego rozbawienie rosło wprost proporcjonalnie do jej frustracji.

Po tygodniach wypełnionych prezentami, któregoś ranka weszła do biura tylko po to, żeby znaleźć na podłodze pojedynczą karteczkę. Nic takiego nie miało wcześniej miejsca, więc zaciekawiona szybko rzuciła na nią okiem. A później jeszcze raz. Po przeczytaniu jej po raz trzeci opadła na swoje krzesło, marszcząc czoło i myśląc intensywnie. Sytuacja zmieniła się całkiem niespodziewanie.

Tej samej nocy Tonks poszła do Nory na przyjęcie urodzinowe Percy'ego. Jako nieoficjalni członkowie rodziny ona, Harry, Hermiona i Remus zawsze byli zaproszeni na rodzinne święta Weasleyów, na które często wpadali też inni byli członkowie Zakonu. Nawet jeśli nie potrafiła skupić się na rozmowie, nikt tego nie zauważał, a ona po prostu dobrze się bawiła. Po kolacji przyłączyła się do Geogre'a, Rona i Harry'ego, którzy siedzieli na zewnątrz, gdyż w środku nie dało się znaleźć ani jednego spokojnego kąta.

- Gdzie wyhaczyłeś tę laskę? – spytał George, wskazując dłonią najnowszą dziewczynę Rona. Natalia o egzotycznych rysach twarzy rozprawiała właśnie z Fleur o dopiero co poznanych Weasleyach.

- Siedziałem obok niej na ostatnim meczu Armat, tym, na który nie chciało ci się iść – powiedział Ron. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. – Harry, kumplu, powinieneś poznać jej przyjaciółkę. Ma takie olbrzymie… eee… - urwał i spojrzał na Tonks z zakłopotanym uśmiechem.

- Cycki, Ron? Zderzaki? Balony? Bufory? Melony? – odparła sarkastycznie, starając się ukryć swoją irytację. Jeśli Harry lubił duże piersi, mogła się o takie postarać. Była w końcu metamorfomagiem i pewne rzeczy potrafiła zrobić nawet wyrwana ze snu w środku nocy. – W każdym razie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby Harry potrzebował pomocy w znalezieniu sobie dziewczyny.

- Nie byłbym o tym taki przekonany, Tonks – zachichotał George. – Harry nie ma najlepszych statystyk w wyrywaniu lasek.

Harry jęknął, a Tonks wywróciła oczami, wiedząc, gdzie leży źródło całej tej sprawa. Od kiedy Ginny postanowiła, jak określała to Tonks, zmienić front, chłopcy ciągle naśmiewali się z Harry'ego. Temat ten powracał w każdej rozmowie i zazwyczaj musiała słuchać, jakim to koszmarnym chłopakiem musiał być, skoro Ginny znienawidziła przez niego wszystkich mężczyzn.

- Być może – Tonks przerwała Ronowi, który odrobinę za głośno opowiadał o rozmaitych sposobach, na jakie Potter mógł wystraszyć jego siostrę – Harry był takim wspaniałym facetem, że Ginny wiedziała, że nie znajdzie już nigdy drugiego takiego. A może po prostu lubi dziewczyny, a wtedy wy wszyscy jesteście skończonymi draniami.

- Cóż, Tonks, nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz – stwierdził Harry, szczerząc się do niej.

- Nie wiesz za dużo, prawda? – wymamrotała. Nie miała pojęcia, co ją podkusiło, żeby to powiedzieć. Podniosła się i odeszła od chłopaków, dziwnie zirytowana jego słowami.

Po obowiązkowym gruchaniu nad małym Dominikiem i pośmianiem się z Victoire, transformującej swój nos, podeszła do płotu, okalającego ogród. Wdrapała się a na szczyt i klapnęła tam, oglądając zachód słońca.

- Zgadnij kto to – para dużych, silnych dłoni zasłoniła resztę świata, a głęboki, żartobliwy głos odezwał się tuż obok jej ucha. Nagle odkryła, że z trudem łapie oddech.

- Hejka, Harry. – Wszędzie poznałaby te palce, nie tylko perfekcyjnie łapiące znicz, ale także idealne do dotykania, przytulania, a także…

- Czym się tak zamartwiasz? – zapytał, siadając na płocie tuż obok niej. – Gdybyś zacisnęła swoje uda odrobinę mocniej, twoje majtki zarządziłyby natychmiastową ewakuację w obawie przed uduszeniem.

_Oddałabym wszystko, żebyś to ty się tak o mnie zamartwiał._

- Skąd wiesz, że jakieś noszę? – powiedziała, starając się uśmiechać beztrosko.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Taa, cóż, wyczuwam tę aurę, teraz i zawsze, no wiesz.

Tonks niemalże spadła z płotu, słysząc jego odpowiedź, chociaż może była to wina jej śmiertelnego wroga, grawitacji. Czy Harry miał pojęcie, jak te ich codzienne flirty wpływały na jej umysł, produkujący obrazy, które spokojnie nadawały się do Playwitch?

- Niemniej, choć oczywiście bardzo podobają mi się te nasze pogawędki o bieliźnie tudzież jej braku pytam serio – powiedział Harry. – Co się dzieje? Zazwyczaj wytrzymujesz więcej głupich uwag Weasleyów.

_Jeśli zabierzesz mnie do schowka na miotły, pokażę ci, ile potrafię wytrzymać._

Westchnęła, mentalnie zmagając się z samą sobą, a potem wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni zmięty świstek pergaminu.

- To.

Harry nie odzywał się przez chwilę, czytając wiadomość. Po chwili podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niej. To dziwne, że wyraz twarzy, który normalnie zmusiłby jej serce do szybszego bicia, mógł sprawić jej ból.

- To wspaniale! Nie rozumiem, w czym widzisz problem.

- Żartujesz? Chce się ze mną spotkać! Wiesz, osobiście. Twarzą w twarz. Tête-à-tête. – Potarła dłonią swoje włosy, przez co krótkie różowe loki naelektryzowały się. – Znajdziesz mnie później w koszu na śmieci na East Endzie, poćwiartowaną i tego samego dnia trafię na pierwszą stronę Proroka Codziennego.

- To brzmi obiecująco, jednakże wydaje mi się, że powinnaś wybrać inną drogę kariery. – Przyłożył rękę do ucha. – Słyszę, jak wzywa cię teatr. Dramacie, jej imię brzmi Tonks.

- Oczep się, Potter – warknęła. – To będzie koszmarne!

- Nie musi tak być – sprzeciwił się. – Zasugerował całkiem przyjemną _i zawsze zatłoczoną_ restaurację. W środku będzie mnóstwo ludzi. Nikt nie mówi, że musisz iść z nim do domu. Trzymaj różdżkę przy sobie i ufaj swoim instynktom, a wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież jesteś aurorem.

- Dobry auror nie poszedłby sam w takie miejsce – wymamrotała. Nagle pstryknęła palcami, podnosząc wzrok z uśmiechem na ustach. – To jest to! Wsparcie! Chodź ze mną, Harry!

- Trójkąt już na pierwszej randce? To dość bezczelne – roześmiał się, unikając odpowiedzi.

- Chciałbyś, pechowcu. – Harry zamrugał, słysząc jej słowa. Tonks, zbyt zajęta wyobrażaniem sobie trójkąta z dwoma mężczyznami, wyglądającymi dokładnie jak on, nie zauważyła niczego. – Myślałam raczej o tym, że przyjedziesz tam trochę po czasie, będziesz siedział przy stoliku za mną, a jeśli cokolwiek wyglądałoby nie tak, uratujesz mnie.

- Mam być twoim rycerzem na białym koniu?

_Jeśli tylko zamierzasz zaatakować mnie swoją lancą._

- Coś w tym stylu.

Harry zastanowił się.

- W porządku. Jeśli tylko to cię przekona – powiedział.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmujesz się tym, czy tam pójdę?

- Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcesz tego zrobić?

- Byłam pierwsza.

- Zgodziłem się na szpiegowanie tego faceta.

- Jestem starsza.

- Pokonałem Voldemorta.

- Jestem twoim zwierzchnikiem, do cholery!

Wpatrywali się w siebie, zaciskając usta i nie zamierzając odwrócić wzroku, jakby brali udział w konkursie na to, kto ma silniejszą wolę. W końcu Harry poległ.

- Po prostu chcę, żebyś była szczęśliwa – powiedział, jakby była to najzwyklejsza w świecie rzecz. – Czy to dużo?

Tonks miała ochotę wrzasnąć na cały głos i uzmysłowić mu prawdę. _To ty sprawiasz, że jestem szczęśliwa, ty ślepy kretynie! _Ale tak gorąco namawiał ją, żeby poszła na tę randkę, że oparła się tej pokusie.

- Co skłania cię do stwierdzenia, że ta randka uczyni mnie szczęśliwszą?

- Każdy zasługuje na miłość albo przynajmniej na taką szansę – wyjaśnił. – A po pracy zawsze włóczysz się ze mną. Niezbyt dobry sposób na poznawanie nowych ludzi. Twoja kolej. Odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

Tonks milczała przez chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów.

- Nie chcę marnować czasu, swojego ani tego nieznajomego, na coś, co prawdopodobnie się nie uda – powiedziała cicho. – Jasne, że pragnę miłości. Ale co, jeśli nie muszę jej szukać poza kręgiem moich znajomych? Gdyby na przykład niesamowicie podobało mi się twoje towarzystwo? Przygryzając wargę, spojrzała prosto w oczy Harry'ego i przez chwilę oboje patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Jego zielone oczy zdawały się dotykać jej duszy (a ten jeden raz nie miała żadnych sprośnych myśli) i wiedziała, że doskonale rozumie, co miała na myśli.

Harry wstał, a kiedy przelotnie dotknęła jego dłoni, wydawało jej się, że dostrzegła cień uśmiechu na jego twarzy.

- Tonks… po prostu idź na tę randkę.

…

Tonks stała przed lustrem pokazującym ją od stóp do głów i przykładając do siebie na zmianę dwie sukienki, oceniała wygląd swojego odbicia. Tak naprawdę wolała czerwoną, zakończoną ukośnie, o cudownie intensywnym kolorze. W porównaniu do niej czarna była zwyczajnie nudna. A jednak nieco mniej eksponowała kobiece kształty, a Tonks nie chciała przecież zrobić złego wrażenia ani, tym bardziej, zasugerować swojemu wielbicielowi niczego zdrożnego. No i gdyby założyła czarną, nie musiałaby zmieniać swoich różowych włosów, o których bileciki miały całkiem dobre zdanie.

Zerkając nerwowo na zegar, Tonks aż jęknęła. Musiała niedługo wychodzić, żeby zdążyć na randkę, na którą wcale nie chciała iść. Niestety Harry nie mógł wyrazić się jaśniej na temat ich wzajemnych stosunków, a ona nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru popadać w przygnębienie. A tym bardziej utknąć na kolejny rok z mysio brązowymi włosami. Nie wyglądała w nich dobrze.

- Tonks? – obróciła się, zaskoczona. Biegiem wpadła do salonu, w drodze narzucając na siebie szlafrok. Czemu, u licha ciężkiego, głowa Harry'ego Pottera wystawała z jej paleniska?

- Harry? – spytała po tym, jak opadła na kolana. Wyobrażała sobie siebie na kolanach i jego już wielokrotnie, ale w zdecydowanie innej sytuacji.

- Tonks, naprawdę mi przykro, ale nie mogę pójść z tobą do tej restauracji.

- Niby dlaczego? – zażądała odpowiedzi.

- Nie czuję się najlepiej.

Przyjrzała mu się badawczo.

- Rzeczywiście, jesteś trochę blady. Wpadnę do ciebie, przyniosę jakieś żarcie i będziemy przez całą noc oglądali horrory klasy B.

Harry pospiesznie pokręcił głową, co wyglądało dość osobliwie w połączeniu z zielonymi płomieniami.

- Nie, w żadnym wypadku. Wezmę Eliksir Pieprzowy, pójdę wcześniej spać i wszystko będzie dobrze. Masz randkę i nie wymigasz się od niej. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Tonks przełknęła cisnące się jej na usta gniewne słowa. Harry nie tylko chciał, żeby poszła, ba, nie chciał jej w tym towarzyszyć. Od kiedy w jakiś sposób dała mu znać o swoich uczuciach, wszystko się popsuło.

- Dobra. Trzymaj się, Harry.

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, przez co niemalże się roztopiła. Udało jej się powstrzymać wyłącznie siłą woli.

- Dzięki. Baw się dobrze.

- Taa, jasne. Eee, Harry?

- Tak?

- Ubrać czerwoną czy czarną?

Wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

- Czerwoną. Definitywnie.

Po wymianie pożegnań Tonks nagle doznała olśnienia. Zerknęła na zegar. Gdyby się pospieszyła, spóźniłaby się tylko jakieś pięć minut, a to było modne, prawda? Miała szczęście i trzy krótkie użycia Fiuu później (oraz trzy kolejne podróże, w czasie których niemalże udało jej się podrzeć sukienkę na strzępy), pozbierała się z pewnym trudem z podłogi na Grimmaud Place.

- Harry? – zawołała, wdzięczna, że ufał jej na tyle, iż połączył ich paleniska. Żeby do niego trafić, musiała, po tym jak wdepnęła na chwilę do matki, wrócić do swojego domu. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak. – Harry?

Zmarszczyła brwi. Był przecież aurorem i powinien był usłyszeć taki hałas nawet śpiąc jak kamień. Tonks w głębi duszy pragnęła, żeby przybiegał od razu na jej zawołanie. Pomijając jednak jej marzenia, niepokoiła ją ta cisza. Harry przecież wciąż miał wrogów.

- Stworku?

Skrzat domowy wyszedł ze swojej szafki, szurając nogami i mierząc ją nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- Stworku, gdzie jest Harry?

- Pana tutaj nie ma – zachichotało to dziwne stworzenie swoim żabim głosem.

- Nie ma go tutaj? – zapytała, oniemiała. Rozmawiała z Harrym nie dalej jak kwadrans temu. – A gdzie jest?

Stworek nigdy jej nie polubił, ale nie okazywał jej już tego tak otwarcie, jak kiedyś. Poza tym teraz musiał wypełniać jej rozkazy, ponieważ ona i Harry byli partnerami. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że robił to chętnie.

- Stworek nie wie, gdzie jest pan. Ale pan powiedział, że idzie się z kimś spotkać.

- W porządku – odparła piskliwym głosem, z trudem kładąc na stole wazę z zupą. – Przekaż mu… nie, wiesz co? Lepiej nic mu nie mów, Stworku.

Obróciła się na pięcie, dość dramatycznie zamiatając za sobą sukienką. Tupiąc z całych sił, wspięła się po schodach, decydując na aportację prosto z domu Harry'ego. Po raz pierwszy stwierdziła, że będzie się na tej randce absolutnie dobrze bawiła, nawet jeśli jej tajemniczy wielbiciel jest artretycznym staruszkiem.

Niemniej, kiedy pojawiła się przed restauracją, jej determinacja ustąpiła miejsca nerwowości. Co jeśli jego twarz będzie pokryta brodawkami, a ona nie da rady się na niego nie gapić? Co jeśli stwierdzi, że nie jest tak miła, jak mu się wydawało i zostawi ją po kwadransie? Co jeśli rzuci na nią imperiusa, a Harry'ego tam nie będzie? Kto ją wtedy uratuje? Ta myśl odczyniła zły urok i Tonks ruszyła do środka, poprawiając gniewnie włosy.

- Hej, mam się tutaj z kimś spotkać – powiedziała kelnerowi. – Stolik jest na nazwisko Tonks.

Kelner wskazał jej stolik i Tonks przeszła przez pokój. Na karteczce było napisane, że będzie miał na sobie niebieską koszulę, a na stoliku położy pojedynczą różę. Motyle zatrzepotały w jej żołądku.

Kiedy zbliżała się do stolików, stawianie kolejnych kroków nagle stało się bardzo trudne. Niespodziewania dostrzegła czuprynę potarganych czarnych włosów, która wyglądały aż za znajomo. Zdenerwowanie znikło w jednej chwili.

- Harry?

Jej partner wstał, a jego uśmiech znikł tak szybko, jak motylki w jej żołądku. Najprawdopodobniej zobaczył ponury wyraz jej twarzy.

- Cześć, Tonks.

- Nie cześciuj mnie, Potter. Masz tupet, przychodząc akurat tutaj. Naprawdę, ze wszystkich miejsc, które mogłeś wybrać…

- O czym ty mówisz?

Czemu musiał wyglądać tak cudownie, kiedy był zdezorientowany?

- Poszłam do ciebie, żeby zanieść ci zupę, zanim tu przyszłam – zgrzytnęła zębami. – Stworek powiedział mi, że masz randkę. Wcale nie jesteś chory, ty cholerny kłamczuchu!

Potarł kark.

- Cholera.

- Och, czyżbym przyłapała cię na kłamstwie? – Rozejrzała się po sali. – No cóż, a gdzie twoja cizia?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie nazwałbym jej w ten sposób. Stoi przede mną. Cieszę się, że ubrałaś czerwoną, jak ci radziłem.

- Przepraszam?

- Tonks, popatrz raz jeszcze.

Rozejrzała się i dostrzegła pojedynczą różę, wystającą z wazonu, który kształtem przypominał probówkę. Zerknęła na Harry'ego i wreszcie zauważyła że ma na sobie niebieską koszulę Oxfordu oraz czarne spodnie, które całkiem nieźle prezentowały się na jego biodrach. Jej usta utworzyły idealne zdziwione „o", a na jego twarzy pojawił się zadowolony uśmieszek. Taki sam, jaki miał wiele dni temu, kiedy otrzymała pierwszy bukiet. Zupełnie jak dzieciak w sklepie Zonka.

- Jestem zwyczajnym facetem, który zaprasza dziewczynę na randkę – powiedział, cytując karteczkę od tajemniczego wielbiciela, której z całą pewnością mu nie pokazywała. – To z pierwszego filmu, który razem widzieliśmy, pamiętasz?

Zabrakło jej słów w ustach. To był Harry. Przez cały ten czas. Miesiące ukrywania uczuć, tygodnie bilecików i prezentów, a nawet ostatnie dziesięć minut i paskudne nieporozumienie – to wszystko prowadziło właśnie do tego punktu.

Harry delikatnie położył dłoń na jej talii i pochylił się do pocałunku. Tonks nagle odzyskała głos.

- Żadnego całowania się na pierwszej randce – powiedziała, obracając twarz tak, że jego usta musnęły policzek.

- A więc będzie kolejna randka? – zapytał zuchwale.

Przytaknęła, niezdolna do odwrócenia od niego oczu.

- O, tak. Zdecydowanie.

Kiedy usiedli, śmiejąc się i dyskutując o planie Harry'ego, Tonks nie mogła przestać się uśmiechać. Wiedziała, że została osaczona, złapana w czyjąś pułapkę i przekonana do poddania się, ale całkiem jej się to podobało.

Pierwsza randka z długo pożądanym facetem, który całkowicie odwzajemniał jej uczucia? Odfajkowane. I bynajmniej nie zamierzała tego tak zostawić.


End file.
